Not The Only One
by LoonyNargel
Summary: Tigress has shut herslef off from the rest of the world but what happens whens someone tells her that she doesn't have to be alone anymore. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Interruptions

Not The Only One

Interruptions

It was late, and China was quiet and tranquil, and that's the way Tigress liked it. She sat upon the large white cushion situated in the corner of her hut. Incense burned in the pot beside her, filling the room with the scent of lavender. She breathed in deeply and smiled to herself.

"Peace, at last" she whispered, crossing her legs and placing her up right palms upon them. She focused on her centre and soon found herself in a land of quiet and peace. She inhaled the smoke of the incense and sighed with relief. A clatter of pots and pans came from the kitchen, forcing Tigress to be parted from her trance, her ears pricked up and she growled. "Po" she said angrily. She stood and clenched her fists, making her knuckles crack, she walked towards the door of her hut and slid it open. The cool air hit her and she shivered at the sudden cold. She stepped out onto the soft white snow; she trudged to the opposite side of the courtyard and started to climb the steps of the palace. She gripped the large wooden door and swung it open quietly; she stepped inside and closed the door behind herself. It was dark, but thanks to her feline senses, she could see perfectly. She quickly made her way through the halls and corridors, without making any noise. She stopped when she reached a corridor with light emerging from one of the doors. She grinned to herself as she began her silent approach to the open doors. She walked in and looked at the floor to see pots and pans everywhere. "Po, what did I tell you about stealing Monkey's cooki..." she trailed off when she saw it was not Po that was invading the peace, but a masked figure standing in front of her. Tigress stared in horror at the black figure turned and tilted his head at her.

"Hello" He said in a calm and smooth voice. Tigress broke into fighting stance and growled.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" she asked menacingly. The figure just stood there unafraid.

"Calm down, my dear, I am not here to fight" he said. This made Tigress even angrier.

"Answer me" she roared. The masked figure chuckled.

"Excuse my manners, I am Wolf" he said as he bowed. Tigress eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" Wolf held up a small leather satchel and shook it.

"I'm here to take back what is mine" he said with a small hint of anger in his voice. Tigress leapt forward, claws bared, but Wolf dodged and her and jabbed her in the ribs, she fell to the floor, unable to move. She lay there eyes wide and shocked.

"How...did...you...do...that" she groaned in pain. Wolf knelt down next to her.

"I've had a bit of training" he said, pulling out a small syringe full of green liquid from the satchel. Tigress spotted this and began to panic.

"So...you're...going...to...kill...me...now" she said slowly. Wolf smiled beneath his mask.

"Kill you, dear God no, this is just something to help you with the pain" he said. He slid the needle into her neck and slowly pushed the plunger down; he pulled out the syringe and put it back in his satchel. He stroked Tigress' head comfortingly. She didn't know why but Tigress started to purr. Wolf sighed lightly as he kissed Tigress' cheek. He stood and jumped, grabbing the ledge of a window; he looked down at the sleeping Tigress. "I'll be seeing you, my dear" he said in a quiet voice, he vaulted through the open window, landing on the on the snow. He breathed in the fresh air, then ran down the Jade Palace steps towards the village.

**Authors Note**

**Hello, my friends LoonyNargel here with my first Kung Fu Panda fic, I hope you enjoy it  
**

**I'm now on my Christmas holidays, so hopefully I'll upload a chapter everyday.  
**

**Thanks for the support, see ya later.  
**


	2. Shifu's Wisdom

Shifu's Wisdom

The next morning, Tigress woke in her hut, lying on her bed. She scanned the room to see, Master Shifu meditating on the floor. She went to speak but was silenced by Shifu raising his hand.

"Rest Tigress" he said quietly, Tigress sat up slowly and rested her back against the wall.

"We need to catch him" she groaned, her voice full of pain. She tried to stand up, but fell back down.

"And we will at a later date, but now, you need to rest" Shifu said as he stood up and walked towards her. He placed his hand on her knee. "You've had a traumatic night; you're in no fit state to fight." He went to walk away, but Tigress reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"He used the Nerve Attach" she said. Shifu's eyes widened, he turned.

"He what." Tigress shuffled and lied back down.

"I went to attack him, but he dodged and used the Nerve Attach on me, then when I was lying on the floor; he injected this strange green liquid into me, which made me pass out" she said, embarrassed that she had failed her Master. Shifu stroked his beard.

"Thank you, Tigress you've been much help" he said as he turned and walked away. "Now rest" he added as he opened the door.

"Thank you, Master" Tigress said as she drifted in to the realm of sleep.

**Authors Note**

**S'up everyone, sorry it's such a short chapter, but I wanted to put Shifu into this story, when he is alone with Tigress. And by the way Nerve Attach is actually spelt like that in the film.  
**

**See ya later.  
**


	3. Spying On The Feline

Spying On The Feline

It was 2 weeks after the Incident and Tigress was training in her hut, but what she didn't know was, someone was staring at her. Wolf sat on the roof of the Jade Palace, looking down at the tiger. He grinned and reached for his satchel, he pulled out a small brown leather book; he flicked it open to a new page and unstrapped the pencil that was on the spine of the book. He started to draw on the page and before too long there was a sketch of Tigress on it. He strapped the pencil back to the spine of the book and put it back in his satchel. Wolf continued to watch Tigress train, but after a few a fist connected with the back of his head, he fell off the roof and landed on the ground with a loud thud, alerting everyone of his presence. He shook his head and stood to see a snake, a monkey, a crane, a mantis, a panda and a tiger stood before him, all with a look of anger on their faces.

"A welcome party, well I've never had that before" Wolf said, jokingly, he straightened and looked at the group. "Ah, you must be the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior." He clicked his fingers, "Let me guess you must be, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Po and Tigress, lovely to meet you all" he said as he bowed.

"What are you doing here, Wolf" Tigress said, venom filling her voice. Wolf chuckled.

"A simple "hello" wouldn't go amiss" he said. Po stepped forward.

"Answer the question" he said angrily, cracking his knuckles. Wolf crossed his arms.

"Whoa, calm down, I only came here to talk to Tigress" he said. Po looked at him suspiciously.

"Why would she talk to you" he asked. Wolf laughed and shook his head.

"Because it's very important" he replied to the question. Tigress tilted her head.

"I'm listening" she said. Wolf sighed

"Not in front of everyone, it's a secret" he said, smiling beneath his mask.

"Enough of this" Po shouted as he ran forward, he launched himself into the air and punched at him, Wolf dodged and kicked Po in the stomach, Po let out a groan and spun, punching out, catching Wolf in the chest, he stumbled back but then jumped and punched, Po blocked and threw Wolf to the ground, he sprung up and ran towards the Palace door, he ran up and launched himself off the door and latched his hands onto Po's shoulders, he spun and slammed Po face first into the ground. The five stared at him, in shock. Po started to move and get up.

"Stay down" Wolf said, but Po stood and went into fighting stance. "If that's the way you want it." Wolf kicked out, Po blocked and punched, Wolf grabbed his paw and flipped Po into the floor, Wolf grabbed his throat and raised his other paw. He bared his claws; Po stared in horror at the shining talons. Wolf was about to strike, but was hit off of him by Tigress. Wolf stared at her then turned his attention to his paw. He noticed his claws; he dropped to his knees and continued to stare. Tigress edged near him, still on her guard. His head snapped back up and he looked at Tigress. "Help me." He started to shake violently, then fell to the floor. Tigress knelt down beside him.

"He's unconscious" she said, the group looked at each other.

"Put him in the cage." The five turned to see Po gripping his stomach. Monkey and Crane walked forward and picked Wolf up and carried him into the temple, Po and Mantis followed. Viper slithered over to Tigress.

"You okay" she said, Tigress turned to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need some rest" she replied. Viper smiled and slithered into the Palace, leaving Tigress on her own with her thoughts.

**Authors Note**

**Well, this chapter really rattled my brain. I had about three ways this fight could be laid out, but I went for this way because, it will link in with the next chapter. Thanks for the support.**

**See ya later.**


	4. Save Me

Save Me

Wolf woke in a cage, he sighed as he shook his head, he stood but fell back down onto his knees.

"Ah come on" he growled, as he used the steel bars for support. He reached for his satchel, but it wasn't there. "Where's my satchel" he said in a groggy voice.

"Right here" said a voice from behind, he jumped in shock and turned to see, Tigress standing in front of him, his satchel in her paw. Wolf reached out.

"Can I have that back, please" he said. Tigress stared at him furiously.

"What's in the bag, Wolf" she asked promptly, Wolf chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Just a few things" he said. Tigress growled and tipped it upside down. The contents of the satchel fell to the floor. She looked down to see the syringe that Wolf had used 2 weeks earlier and a couple of bottles of the strange green liquid, there were a few gold coins and a small brown book. Tigress bent down and picked up the small book. Wolf noticed and reached out. "No, give me that" he said in a panicked tone. Tigress just ignored him and flicked through the pages. She stopped when she saw a sketch of her. She looked up at Wolf, anger and fear in her eyes.

"Who are you" she said. Wolf groaned a looked at her.

"You already know who I am" he whispered. Tigress ran forward and slammed against the steel bars.

"Who are you" she roared. Wolf stared at her, unsure of what to do, he sighed. "And why did you comfort me when you injected me" she added.

"Why should I, what difference would it make, you'll just treat me like everybody does, like a monster" he said spitefully. Tigress' gaze softened as she felt a strange feeling in her heart. She reached through the bars and placed her paw on his shoulder.

"I understand your pain" she said kindly, sympathy lining her voice. Wolf looked up at her with hate filled eyes.

"No you don't, you have a home and loving friends, I have nothing" he said, sitting down. Tigress knelt down, so she was eye height with him.

"I never knew my parents; I was left on the doorstep of an orphanage when I was a cub. All the people there were afraid of me, because, I couldn't control my temper and because of the way I looked, I was so alone, I thought things would get better as time passed, but those were just hopeless dreams. I didn't have any friends and everyone thought I was a monster. Just as things couldn't get any worse, Master Shifu came to my aid and taught me how to control my anger and strength, after that he took me into his home and raised me, I've been here ever since." Wolf sat there amazed at the warrior's tale.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea" he said, his hate disappeared. Tigress smiled softly.

"It's okay, not many people know about my past" she said. Wolf tilted his head and smiled.

"So, I guess, you're really grateful for having such good friends." Tigress looked at the ground and sighed.

"I am, however, I still feel alone" she said glumly.

"What do you mean" Wolf questioned.

"There are no tigers in China, apart from me" she replied. She looked up at Wolf. "I need companionship, I need someone to love and to hold, this emptiness is killing me" she said, tears falling from her eyes. She buried her face in her paws, silently sobbing. Wolf placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Ti" he said, Tigress looked up at him, with a confused look on her face. "My name's Ti and you're not alone" he said, as he grabbed his mask and pulled it off his face. Tigress gasped in shock as she saw that Ti was not a wolf, but a tiger like her.

"You're a...ti...tiger" she stuttered. Ti nodded and smiled. Tigress stared at him.

"For years, I believed I was the only one" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Tears started to fall from eyes again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Ti said, wiping the tears from her face. Tigress placed her paw on his and looked into his bright blue eyes. "You don't have to be alone anymore" he said. Tigress stood and pulled out a small key from her pocket. She slid it into the lock of the cage and twisted it, making the lock click, the door swung open with a creek. Tigress stood in front of Ti, she walked forward and fell into his arms, holding him tightly.

"I don't want to be alone anymore, please make the pain go away" she begged. Ti stroked the fur on the back of her head.

"I can save you, but I need to hear you say" he said. Tigress pulled out of Ti's warm embrace and stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Save me" she whispered. Ti smiled.

"Gladly" he whispered back, as he dipped his head and brought Tigress into a long and passionate kiss.

**Authors Note**

**Hello guys and girls, sorry this isn't as good as all my other chapters, but I've had no sleep over the past couple of night. So thanks for all the support.**

**See ya later.**


	5. Training

Training

Tigress grabbed the large wooden door of the training hall and pushed it open, with little effort. Sunlight shone onto Ti's face and warmed his fur. He sighed lightly and looked at Tigress, who was smiling at him. Ti smiled back, then looked at the open door.

"Shall we" he said, Tigress nodded and walked through the door. She looked forward to see the Kung-Fu Masters training under the watchful eye Master Shifu. His gaze shifted when he heard the sound of the Palace door shutting. He spotted Tigress and Ti walking towards him. He clicked his and the Masters ceased their movements and stood next to each other. They all stared, open-mouthed at Ti, who was behind Tigress with a nervous look on his face.

"He's a tiger" Viper said, shocked. Shifu tilted his head.

"Tigress, who have you bought before us" he said. Tigress bowed before him.

"This is Ti and he has asked to join us among our ranks" she said. Shifu arched an eyebrow, then looked at Ti. He walked towards him and examined him.

"Good posture. Strong build." He swung his cane towards Ti, who blocked it. Shifu smiled "Quick reflexes." He stepped back and grinned. "Alright, let's see if you have what it takes to be a Master." He glanced towards Viper, who nodded and slithered forward.

"Are you ready" she said, Ti readied himself.

"You bet I am." Viper struck and went for his legs, Ti jumped and kicked. Viper grabbed his leg and coiled herself around him. He resisted and tried to shake her off, but to no avail. Viper moved herself to make him hit himself. Ti closed his eyes and froze. Viper groaned as she tried to move him.

"He's too strong." Her grip loosened and Ti struck, grabbing her tail and pulling her off him, he threw her up into the air and jumped after her, she lashed out and hit Ti in the stomach; he punched and hit her in the side of the head knocking her out. Ti dived down and landed on the ground safely. He looked up to see, Viper's body hurtling towards him. He held out his arms and Viper landed in them. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Ti smiling at her; she blushed and looked at the ground.

"Are you alright" he asked. Viper smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright". Thanks" she said, before leaping out of his arms. She slithered back to the Masters and stood in the line. The Masters all looked at her and she blushed. Shifu chuckled slightly and looked at Ti.

"Monkey" Shifu said boldly. Monkey nodded and ran forward; he jumped into the air and spun, bringing his foot down. Ti jumped back and punched out; Monkey ducked and swept his legs out. Ti fell to the floor and Monkey front flipped. Ti rolled and avoided Monkey's kick. Ti spun and flipped to his feet, kicking out and catching Monkey in the stomach. He flew backwards and rolled along the ground. Monkey stood up and picked up a bamboo staff, he started to swipe at Ti who blocked and dodged; he jumped over Monkey and grabbed a staff of his own. Monkey swung the staff in Ti's direction, but he dodged it and returned with a jab of his own, hitting Monkey in the arm, making him drop his guard, Ti jabbed again, hitting Monkey in the knee, Monkey swiped and hit Ti in the ribs. Ti growled and spun, he knocked Monkey's legs out. Ti held his staff to Monkey's throat. Ti smiled and dropped his staff and held out his hand, Monkey grabbed it and jumped up.

"Thanks" he said, before turning and walking back to the Masters. Shifu nodded towards Crane. He stepped forward and bowed, as did Ti. Crane flew up and dived towards him. Ti side-stepped his attack and grabbed his legs, throwing him away from himself. Crane turned and flew towards him and kicked at Ti, he blocked his attacks and grabbed his wing and twisted. Crane let out a screech and used his beak to hit Ti in the face. Ti fell back and released Crane, who threw a punch towards Ti; he grabbed his wing and flipped Crane onto the floor. Crane coughed.

"Whoa, you're fast" he said. Ti helped him up.

"Thanks." Crane hobbled towards the group and stood back in line.

"Alright, very good, however, we're not finished yet. Tigress face your opponent" Shifu said. Tigress walked forward and bowed, as did Ti.

"Great, the one person I didn't want to fight" Ti said, in an annoyed tone. Tigress smiled slightly and ran towards him. Ti breathed deeply and closed his eyes, he waved his arms in a peaceful way then opened his eyes to see an orange and black, stripped fist coming towards his face. He grabbed the fist and knocked Tigress shoulder, making her fall off balance. The Masters all looked at each other in surprise.

"How did he do that" Po said to Monkey. Monkey shrugged.

"How ever he did it, I think he's not going to last long. Look at Tigress' face" Mantis said from Monkey's shoulder. The group looked at Tigress, who was full of rage. She kicked at Ti, but he dodged and blocked, Tigress growled and swept at his legs. Ti jumped and twisted in the air. Tigress swiped and caught him in the chest; he fell to the ground and stood up. He looked at Tigress, then undone his jacket and dropped it on the floor. She spotted a small silver locket hanging from his neck. Ti ran forward and kicked at her, but she blocked and countered, hitting him in the chest again, making the locket fly from his neck and landing on the ground with a crack. He looked at the locket, then back at Tigress, he began to shake violently and the group stared in horror as his claws glinted in the sunlight. He roared loudly and sprinted towards her swiping at her with his claws. Tigress began to panic; she blocked his attacks and punched at him, hitting him in the face. He screamed again and slashed her across the arm. Blood oozed from the cut, she clutched her arm and kicked, but Ti knocked her down to the floor, he stood over her and clenched his fists. He shook again and looked at his claws, then looked at Tigress' bleeding arm. Tears came to his eyes and started to fall down his face.

"NO" he screamed, he ran towards a wall and started to punch it. The wall began to crack, but Ti kept up his assault. He screamed again as he fell to the floor in a heap. Tigress stood and walked over to his body.

"Tigress, what are you doing" Viper called out, her voice full of fear. Tigress turned to look at her.

"I've got to make sure he's alright" she said. She walked over to him and knelt beside him. "He's unconscious" she said in surprise. Shifu looked at the group.

"Find him a room and leave him to rest" he said and walked towards the Jade Palace. Po and Monkey walked over to him and lifted him and walked towards the huts. They opened an empty one and laid him down on the bed, everyone left except Tigress. Po noticed the worry on her face.

"Hey are you okay." She turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just stay with him to make sure he's alright" she said, Po nodded and walked out of the hut. Tigress sighed and walked towards the bed side table; she found some bandages and started to wrap her arm in them. She sat on the chair next to the bed and watched Ti as he slept. Something inside of her changed as she looked at him. _"What's this I feel"_ she thought as she began to close her eyes and slowly drift to sleep.

**Authors Note**

**Told ya I'd sort the shortness of my chapters. And sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I had an accident cooking and my hands were burnt, so I couldn't type, but I'm better now. Have a happy new year everybody.**

**Thanks for all the support. See ya later**.


	6. The Truth

The Truth

Ti woke to the sound of birds singing their morning song. He groaned and grabbed his head.

"_My head, what happened last night" _he thought as he sat up. He looked to his left to see, Tigress sleeping in the wooden chair beside his bed. He smiled at the sight; she was curled up with her knees to her chest and her tail was spiralled around her legs. Ti lightly chuckled and searched for his satchel. He nodded and bared his teeth. He leaned forward and grabbed it; he lifted the pocket open and grabbed his journal. He flipped open the pages and grabbed the pencil. He wrote down a few symbols in Chinese and began to draw a sketch Tigress as he saw her. Within an hour, he had finished the drawing and was now rubbing out any mistakes.

"Are you finished yet?" Ti stiffened at the suddenness of the voice and looked up to see, Tigress with a small smile on her face. Ti smiled and loosened up.

"Yeah, you wanna see" he said, holding out his journal. Tigress un-curled herself and reached out. Ti noticed the bandage that covered her arm.

"Did I do that" he asked his voice full of sorrow and regret. Tigress nodded slowly. Ti shook his head and brought his knees up to his chest.

"I'm sorry" he said, tears brimming in his eyes. Tigress stood and walked over to him. She sat beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I've had worse" she said, comfortingly. Ti looked at her.

"It's not just that. I hurt you, I lost control and hurt you and I can never take back the pain I caused you" he cried, as he buried his head into his hands. Tigress moved her hand and cupped his cheek.

"Tell me what's wrong" she said, Ti lifted his head and stared into her bright orange eyes.

"I have a serious condition of Red Mist" he said, Tigress looked at him confused. Ti smiled lightly and lowered his knees.

"Red Mist" she said, quietly. Ti nodded.

"It means when I lose my temper, I lose control of my body. A red mist descends over my eyes and blinds me, so I have no idea what I'm doing, that's one of the reasons why I left America" he explained. Tigress looked at him oddly.

"That's why you left America. I thought you left because you heard about me" she said. Ti shook his head again.

"You are the main reason why I came here, but I had... difficulties in my village" he said, with a slight pause. Tigress arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by, difficulties" she asked. Ti sighed and reached for his journal. He flipped it open to a small sketch of a village.

"I destroyed the village that I lived in and was forced to leave" he said pointing at the sketch. He flicked the page to a sketch of a group of rabbits with smiles on their faces.

"Who are they" Tigress asked. Ti nodded and chuckled lightly.

"Those were my adopted parents" he said, sadness heavy in his voice. "I drew this two months before they forced me out of the village" he said. Tigress frowned.

"I'm sorry" she said. Ti looked at her and smiled. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, because I found something better" he said staring onto her eyes. Tigress blushed and looked down. Ti cupped her cheek and lifted her head. "Tigress I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you." Tigress looked up at him and stared at him.

"Really" she asked, shakily. Ti nodded and flicked back to the sketch of her. She looked at it and then looked at the symbols, which she read out loud. "Beauty and Elegance" she said, she looked at him and smiled sweetly. "You mean that."

"Yes I do" he said, rubbing her cheek. She began to purr and breathe rapidly. He looked at her with a sympathetic look. "You are so beautiful" he said. Ti cocked his head and leaned in. His lips came into contact with hers. Tigress' mind exploded with thoughts. She broke the kiss and looked at him with a worried expression.

"What is this I'm feeling" she asked. "I've never felt like this before. I feel something inside my heart and I can't stop thinking about you." Ti kissed her lips her collarbone lightly, then looked up at her.

"Love" he whispered, before locking lips with her again. Tigress' heart skipped a beat. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Ti moved down and started to plant light kisses on her neck and chest. Tigress moaned with pleasure.

"Please don't st...stop" she pleaded. Ti's smile grew; his fingers ran down her spine and along her tail. Tigress gasped and moaned louder. "God that feels amazing" she moaned.

"Oh believe me Miss Tigress, you've felt nothing yet" Ti said, teasingly. Tigress purred and looked at him.

"Oh do tell more" she said in a husky tone. Before they could continue, the morning gong sounded, causing the two lovers to jump in fear. Tigress looked at Ti in disappointment. "I need to return to my hut." Ti kissed her on the cheek.

"We shall finish this later, I promise" he said, holding his paw against his chest. Tigress grinned and un-hooked her arms from around his neck, she stood and walked to the door. She slid it open and turned her head, throwing Ti a smile. She exited the hut and closed the door behind herself. Ti lay on his bed, thinking of the night to come. His thoughts were interrupted by, Shifu entering the hut. Ti looked up to see the red panda standing in front of him. Ti stood and bowed. "Good morning, Master" he said. Shifu nodded and walked towards him.

"I've only seen rage like that, when I was in Shanxi, a master by the name of Kadeja" he said, taking a seat on the wooden chair. "She would lose control in the blink of an eye; she would destroy anything in her way and have no regrets, so to combat this, she cut herself of from contact with other people and lived her life alone. That was until I decided to step in. I trained with her and found out what made her lose control, I also taught her how to overcome her anger and control herself, now she lives peacefully and happily with a family of her own" he explained, sighing at the memory. Ti nodded.

"Thank you for that, but what has that got to do with me" he asked. Shifu groaned.

"She suffered from Red Mist as well" he told him. Ti leaned back on the wall.

"Oh. So you're gonna teach me how to control my anger" he said, Shifu grinned and nodded.

"Correct" he simply said. Ti lips spread into a large smile.

"So, where do we start" Ti said, enthusiastically. Shifu chuckled and shook his head.

"It doesn't just happen like that I'm afraid, first we must meditate and try to find our centre." Ti looked confusingly at the red panda.

"What good will that do" he asked. Shifu groaned again.

"It will help us discover what made you so angry in the first place" he said. Ti nodded and sat on the floor; he folded his legs and placed his open palms on his knees. "Alright, let us begin" Shifu said. Ti closed his eyes and focused, but the only thing he could think of was Tigress, he smiled as his head filled with thoughts. "Focus." He heard Shifu say. His smile dropped and he pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind. He breathed in deeply and began the long journey into depths of his soul.

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone, this chapter was a bit difficult, because I didn't plan it; I came up with this on the spot, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks for all the support. See ya later.**


	7. The Sweetest Thing In The World

The Sweetest Thing In The World

Ti walked through the Palace, exhausted, he cut through the training hall, he opened the large door and stepped out into the cool night air. He inhaled deeply then walked towards his hut; he passed the group of Masters, who turned to him.

"Hey Ti" Viper shouted. Ti turned his attention towards the snake.

"Yeah" he answered. Viper ushered him over with her tail. He smiled and walked towards the group. "Hey" he greeted the Masters.

"What's up" Po said, with a large smile.

"Yeah we haven't had a chance to speak with you" Crane stated. Ti let out a small laugh then looked at the group.

"I'm fine, just tired. Shifu's had me doing all these spiritual exercises to try and find my centre" he explained, the group looked at him with confused expressions. "My anger, he's making me find my centre so I'm able to control it." Viper nodded.

"What does he make you do" Monkey asked. Ti stretched his arms and yawned.

"He makes me meditate for hours, makes me do balance exercises and breathing techniques" he said. The group tilted their heads. "He also told me the story of Master Kadeja and her troubles." Crane nodded.

"Oh yeah, I heard about her" he said. Ti nodded and looked at Viper, who had a sly smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about" he asked in a questioning voice. Viper giggled and turned to Ti.

"How's Tigress" she asked. Ti swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"I don't know what you mean" he said, in an agitated voice. Viper's smile grew.

"She's been acting strangely today, she even apologised to Po when she hit him too hard" she said, looking at Po.

"Yeah, it was really weird" Po said, nodding. Ti shrugged.

"What's that gotta do with me" he asked. Viper giggled and shook her head.

"Well, she just found out that she's not the only Tiger in existence anymore and she did spend the night in your hut" she said. The group looked at him and smiled. Ti put his hands up.

"Hey, nothin' happened alright" he said, panic in his voice.

"Yeah, sure it didn't" Mantis said from Monkey's shoulder.

XXX

Tigress exited her hut to see her friends and Ti standing in the centre of the courtyard. She grinned to herself, then walked towards the group. She stood behind Ti then turned him around and pulled him closer to him, kissing him passionately on the lips. She broke the kiss then looked at the group in front of them. She laughed as she saw, all her friends with their mouths and eyes wide open in amazement. Viper smiled and slithered towards her, looking up at her.

"Glad to see you've found someone" she said, before slithering off to her hut.

"Are you going to keep you're promise" Tigress whispered into Ti's ear. He looked at her and smiled at her.

"Well I'm not a liar" he said, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Tigress growled huskily and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her hut. Ti turned his head towards the slack-jawed Kung Fu Masters. "See ya later" he said, before he was pulled into Tigress hut. She kissed him again and closed the door. She turned to see Ti had gone.

"Where's he gone" she said, worry in her voice. Before she knew it Ti was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You didn't think I'd leave so soon, did you" he said, kissing and gentle biting her neck. She giggled and moaned, not noticing that Ti had removed his hands and was now working on the buttons of her vest. She freed her arms from the material and let it drop to the ground. Ti was now undoing the knot on the bandages that were wrapped around her chest. He uncoiled the strips of white cloth and dropped them on the floor. Tigress turned and looked at Ti with a nervous look on her face. "It's okay, I'll be gentle" Ti said rubbing her cheek. He kissed her, then picked her up. He walked towards the bed, laying her down softly. He hovered over her kissing her neck and slowly down towards her chest.

"Ti" she moaned softly. Ti reached her chest and looked up to her. She blushed and looked up. Ti smiled and took one of her breasts in his mouth and began to gentle suck on it. Tigress gasped with pleasure. "My God" she said. Ti raised his hand and started to play with her other breast. He started to rub his thumb over her nipple, making her moan louder. Ti stopped and licked up her neck. He kissed her, biting her bottom lip when he pulled away.

"You want more" he asked, quietly. Tigress simply nodded. Ti chuckled and started to remove her slacks, revealing a pair of cotton panties. Ti started to rub her through the material, making Tigress nearly scream.

"Don't stop" she whispered. Ti obliged and rubbed faster and harder, making Tigress grind her hips against his leg, Ti moaned at the contact of their bodies. He leant up and kissed her again, she moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and gazed into her blazing eyes.

"Stop, why would I, were only just beginning" he whispered, Tigress gasped as he pushed harder. She smiled huskily and put her mouth next to his ear.

"Show me" she said, as she licked his cheek. Ti smiled lustfully and lowered himself, so his head was between Tigress' thighs. He reached up and grabbed the waistband of her panties; he pulled them down and looked at Tigress' sex. She blushed and put her hands in front of it.

"It's okay, I'll take it slow" Ti said, stroking her hand. Tigress breathed deeply and nodded.

"Okay" she said, moving her hands away. Ti leant up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You can still change your mind if you're not ready" he whispered. Tigress shook her head.

"No, I've waited too long for this. I want to feel loved" she said, a tear ran down her face. Ti wiped it away.

"Shh it's okay, I will love till the end of days" he said, Tigress smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Ti smiled and went back down. "Ready" he said, Tigress hummed and Ti ran his tongue up her sex. Tigress moaned loudly and arched her back. Ti grinned and proceeded to do it again, making sure to flick her clit with each lick. Tigress' breathing quickened, but Ti kept up his attack. Ti raised a paw and inserted a digit into her opening; this made Tigress squeal with pleasure. He raised his other hand and started to tease and pinch one of her nipples, Tigress could feel something inside her, it started of small, but it started to grow larger.

"Ti I feel something inside me, what is it" she asked, between moans. Ti looked up at her.

"Don't worry you'll know what it is when it hits ya" ha said, in an exciting tone. Ti turned his attention back to Tigress' opening and started to move his finger faster, making Tigress moan louder, the feeling inside her was now filling up her stomach, she felt like she was going to burst, then the feeling took over her and filled her entire body. She screamed as she arched her back and her juices covered Ti's face. He smiled and stood, he looked at Tigress, who was panting widely on the bed. Ti walked over to the bed side table and grabbed a towel. Tigress turned her head to see Ti wiping his face; he turned to her and sat next to her. "Did you enjoy that" he asked, Tigress nodded.

"That was amazing, thank you" she replied, between breathes. Ti chuckled.

"It's not over yet, my dear." Tigress stared at him with lust filled eyes, as he undone his trousers. She blushed at the sight of hard member and her mind filled with fear. Ti noticed her and crouched next to her. "You are completely in control of me and my actions" he said, in a reassuring voice. Tigress forced a smile. "You can still stop this, if you wish." Tigress sighed.

"Will it...hurt" she asked, with a nervous tone. Ti wore a sympathetic smile

"At first, but it will pass" he said. He stood and positioned himself above her, so his member was align with her entrance. "Ready" he asked, Tigress breathed deeply and nodded. Ti thrust forward entering her. Tigress yelped in pain, as her hymen broke. Ti lent down and kissed her gently. "It's okay, you're doing fine" he comforted, Tigress gave a weak smile in response. Ti was now completely inside of her, he grinned and looked at Tigress. He began to thrust in and out slowly, all the while looking at Tigress. He moaned at the tightness, speeding up a little bit. Tigress was now overcome with pleasure as her pain faded. Her breathing became more erratic, as she began to buck her hips to Ti's thrusts.

"Please go faster" she said, between breaths. Ti smiled.

"As you wish" he whispered, speeding up his thrusts. Tigress moaned in pleasure as the strange feeling in her stomach returned.

"Ha...Harder" she demanded, Ti chuckled and trusted harder into her. She moaned again and bucked her hips harder, matching Ti's rhythm. "I'm...close" she breathed, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer. "Ki...Kiss me" she whispered. Ti leaned down and roughly kissed her. She moaned into his mouth, as her walls tightened around him. She screamed in pleasure as her juices covered his shaft. Ti let out a small moan of pain, as Tigress' claws pierced his skin. Tigress looked at him with a husky smile. "Make me yours" she whispered in his ear, wrapping her legs around his waist. Ti meet her gaze and grinned. His thrust became fast and furious, making Tigress sequel in ecstasy. Ti dipped his head and started to suck and bite Tigress' neck, leaving a red mark on her skin. Tigress growled in pleasure. Ti thrust harder, making Tigress moan louder. Ti roared as he released into her.

"My God" she screamed, while making high-pitched noises. Ti pulled out of her and lay down next to her. Tigress rolled and sat on top of him, with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Well hello there" Ti said, sarcastically. Tigress purred quietly, she laid down on him, resting her head on his damp chest.

"Thank you" she said, with a reified sigh. Ti wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"For what" he asked, Tigress looked at him with kind eyes.

"For showing me I'm not the only one" she replied. Ti smiled and stroked the fur on her back.

"I love you" he said. Tigress closed her eyes.

"I love you too" she replied, before falling asleep and dreaming of her lover. Ti looked up towards the ceiling and sighed.

"Love; the sweetest thing in the world." He closed his eyes and drifted into a calm and peaceful sleep.

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone, me again, I hope you enjoy this last chapter of the story. Sorry about the cheesy ending, but yet again, I've had no sleep. No idea what my next fic will be on but I'll know soon.**

**Thanks for all the support. See ya later.**


End file.
